Un secret gênant
by willelmina18
Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge a un secret. C'est certain. Et, foi de Suzaku, je le découvrirai. OS /!\ yaoi Lelouch/Suzaku


Disclaimer : Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient, que ce soit les personnages ou les lieux, ils appartiennent tous aux studios Sunrise.

Note de l'auteur 1 : Ceci est ma toute première fanfic (que je finis du moins…), donc un peu d'indulgence, mon unique neurone était en panne ce soir-là.

Note de l'auteur 2 : Un grand merci à Brian Joubert et tous les patineurs artistiques des JO d'hiver dont les costumes ont suscité en moi la réflexion "tiens, Lelouch serait mignon en costume moulant à paillettes", vite suivie de "oh là là, la réaction de Suzaku si il voyait Lelouch comme ça !", ce qui a finalement donné… Ça :

* * *

_Lelouch Lamperouge a un secret. C'est certain. Et, foi de Suzaku, je le découvrirai. Je me suis déjà assuré le soutien de Milly, le comité des élèves est à mon service. En conjuguant cela aux quelques services que me doivent certains soldats, j'ai toutes les cartes en main pour le percer à jour…_

***

Les soupçons de Suzaku, à vrai dire, ne reposaient pas sur grand-chose. Des absences inexpliquées, un regard violet parfois perdu dans le vague… Sans compter de menus détails que Suzaku, grâce à sa formation de soldat, était le seul à avoir détectés. Lelouch, par exemple, réagissait à certains mots comme s'ils avaient pour lui une signification que les autres ne comprenaient pas. Plus étrange encore, il se plaignait de courbatures alors que, comme d'habitude, il n'en foutait pas une en sport, allant même jusqu'à sécher ce cours quand la flemme se faisait trop grande.

A chaque apparition d'un nouvel élément, la conviction de Suzaku se renforçait, jusqu'au jour où il décida de prendre les choses en main. Le jeune japonais s'assura d'abord la collaboration de Milly, le meilleur atout dont il pouvait disposer, puis lança la première partie de son plan.

Une des conclusions qu'il avait tirées de ses longues réflexions (juste après celle qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter les hypothèses, après qu'une fugitive vision de Lelouch menant une double vie de strip-teaseur ait réussi à déclencher une réaction… corporelle chez lui) était que, Lelouch disparaissant souvent mystérieusement, le meilleur moyen de savoir où et pourquoi était simplement de… Faire suivre le beau brun.

Suzaku alla donc trouver Smith, un "collègue" britannien, spécialisé dans les filatures. Le pilote du Lancelot l'avait tiré d'un mauvais pas quelques temps auparavant, et Smith ne lui avait pas encore renvoyé l'ascenseur. Il ne fut donc pas difficile pour Suzaku de le convaincre de suivre son ami.

Malheureusement, le jeune prince savait brouiller les pistes, et c'est bredouille que Smith revint vers Suzaku. Dépité, celui-ci passa au plan B.

Il était moins noble. Tout aussi peu honnête. Et il s'avéra aussi peu efficace. En réalité, le plan B de Suzaku était très simple, et tenait en une phrase : si il y a une chose qui délie mieux les langues que la torture, c'est la boisson. Oui, il allait saouler Lelouch. Et, pour cela, il lui fallait l'aide de Milly.

Il la trouva en train d'expliquer aux membres du club d'équitation que, pour éviter toute nouvelle tentative de suicide, il leur était désormais formellement interdit de chevaucher sur les pelouses réservées au club de jardinage. En effet, une élève n'avait pas _du tout_ apprécié de découvrir que son précieux edelweiss, qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à faire pousser, s'était fait négligemment écrasé par la patte d'un pur-sang arabe. Bref, plus de courses sur ces plates-bandes.

En apercevant Suzaku à la sortie de sa réunion, un grand sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la jolie blonde.

- Oui Suzaku ? Tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui, c'est… au sujet de ce dont je t'ai parlé l'autre fois.

- Ah ! Le secret de Lelouch ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Alors voilà… Tu connais le dicton "in vino veritas", non ? Eh bien… Je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne idée de le mettre en pratique.

Milly le regarda avec des yeux ronds, avant d'exploser de rire.

- Non ? Tu veux… faire boire Lelouch ?

- Oui, je sais, c'est pas franchement…

- C'est une super idée ! En plus, je sais déjà comment on va bien pouvoir faire ça. Rival m'a confié que, pour son anniversaire, la semaine prochaine, ce qui lui ferait le plus plaisir serait une fête bien arrosée à laquelle participeraient tous les élèves de l'école… Ce serait l'occasion idéale, non ?

Suzaku approuva vivement. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait en tête. De plus, même si le règlement de l'école interdisait les boissons alcoolisées, le grand-père de Milly était très indulgent envers sa petite-fille adorée. Au pire, sa position de chevalier britannien le tirerait d'un éventuel mauvais pas…

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, histoire de régler les derniers détails, puis repartirent chacun à leurs occupations respectives (Milly devait entre autres prévenir les membres du club de jardinage qu'un autre incident de ce genre serait sévèrement puni). Dans la tête de Suzaku, la victoire était proche. Il se trompait.

Le soir de la fête, tout était près pour que le plan de Suzaku fonctionne comme sur des roulettes. Du champagne, la boisson favorite de Lelouch (que voulez-vous ! On est prince ou on ne l'est pas, et notre beau brun n'avait jamais pu se débarrasser de ce penchant pour la boisson de luxe…), était disponible à volonté. Encore une fois, Milly avait vu grand, mais cela servait les intérêts de Suzaku qui s'assurait ainsi qu'il ne serait pas à cours de boisson avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Vers minuit, les quelques personnes encore sobres auraient été traitées de rabat-joie par les autres. Lelouch, affalé sur un canapé, finit au goulot sa cinquième bouteille de champagne avant de désigner quelques filles qui le regardaient depuis l'autre bout de la salle en gloussant (selon toute vraisemblance, elles faisaient partie de son fan-club et tentaient de mettre au point un plan qui consistait à profiter de l'état déplorable de leur idole pour l'entraîner dans un coin sombre et… bref, revenons-en à Lelouch). Il glissa à Suzaku, un sourire niais aux lèvres :

- On dirait que je leur plais encore plus que d'habitude ce soir… Tu trouves pas, Su' ? Moi, j'dis que si je savais pas ce que je sais, j'en ferais qu'une bouchée de ces filles. Comme ça tu vois !

Suzaku, passablement éméché lui aussi, le regarda ouvrir la bouche, la refermer avant de déglutir à grand bruit. Se souvenant vaguement qu'il avait un objectif à remplir au début de la soirée, Suzaku profita de l'occasion et articula avec difficulté :

- Et… Et tu crois que… Que t'aurais autant de succès si… Si elles savaient que tu… Tu… Tu as des secrets pour ton meilleur ami ?

- Beh… Su', kesse tu racontes ? Sois pas jaloux ! Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi !

Et, sur ces derniers mots hautement philosophiques, Lelouch se pencha et embrassa langoureusement Suzaku, à la surprise totale de ce dernier et au grand désespoir de ses admiratrices. Le jeune soldat britannien oublia instantanément les dernières réminiscences de son plan et, non content de se laisser faire, il approfondit le baiser et renversa Lelouch sur le canapé.

- Heuheum ! J'voudrais pas dire, mais vous êtes un peu en plein milieu d'une fête là ! Si vous voulez faire des cochonneries, c'est ailleurs ! Nan mais oh !

Les deux garçons jetèrent un œil torve à une Milly que l'alcool ne rendait que plus autoritaire et terrifiante et, leur dignité en miettes, sortirent de la salle en traînant des pieds. Une fois dans la chambre de Lelouch, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, mais n'eurent guère le temps que d'échanger deux ou trois baisers avant de sombrer, tout habillés, dans le sommeil brumeux qui précèdent les plus belles gueules de bois.

Quand Suzaku se réveilla, le mal de tête qui jouait au marteau-piqueur dans son cerveau ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer le corps dans ses bras, ni de noter que, quand il dormait, Lelouch était vraiment… Mignon. Heureusement, son service en tant que soldat lui avait appris à maîtriser la gueule de bois (quelque soit l'époque et le lieu, les soldats restaient des soldats, et les soldats aiment faire la fête, c'est comme ça), et elle ne lui embruma pas l'esprit au point qu'il ne pense pas à profiter de l'occasion de pouvoir serrer son amant dans ses bras, comme il en rêvait depuis des mois. A n'en pas douter, Lelouch se dégagerait dès son réveil, effaré d'avoir passé la nuit dans les bras d'un homme. Mais tant pis, au moins Suzaku aurait profité de l'occasion qui lui était offerte. A ce stade, il avait complètement oublié le secret de son ami.

Lorsque Lelouch, à son tour, ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour les plonger dans le regard vert de Suzaku. Avant que ses exploits de la veille n'aient le temps de se rappeler à son bon souvenir, il eut le temps de sourire puis de déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres du japonais, à la grande surprise de ce dernier. Mais le sourire se transforma vite en grimace quand la migraine le rattrapa, et il sortit du lit en grommelant :

- Mal à la tête. Vais prendre une douche.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit, fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'était trompé de porte, tenta une entrée dans le placard mais renonça vite, et finit enfin par trouver la bonne porte. Là, Suzaku entendit encore quelques chocs prouvant que Lelouch n'était pas encore prêt à renouveler pareille expérience.

Deux heures et plusieurs jurons colorés plus tard, Lelouch ressortit de la salle de bain, pas encore frais comme un gardon, mais déjà un peu mieux. Suzaku, qui entre temps était parti prendre lui aussi une douche et se changer, sentit sa gorge se serrer en voyant les cheveux mouillés de son amant dégoutter sur son t-shirt, le collant à son torse.

- Ah, Suzaku ! Tu es encore là, tant mieux, j'ai réfléchi à un truc sous la douche, il faut absolument que je te le dise.

Aïe. Suzaku se passa la main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise. Ça y est. Lelouch allait lui annoncer qu'il regrettait vraiment, vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir, et qu'ils n'avaient franchement rien à faire ensemble. Mais, si c'était pour lui dire ça, pourquoi s'asseyait-il à côté de lui sur le lit ? Pourquoi lui prenait-il la main ?

- Voilà. Pour ce que je t'ai dit hier… Je ne me souviens plus des mots exacts, c'est un peu flou dans ma mémoire, mais… Ne crois pas que c'étaient des paroles jetées en l'air par un type qui avait trop bu. Bon, d'accord, j'avais trop bu. Il n'en reste pas moins que je le pensais. Même si je ne m'en souviens plus. Alors… Euh… Voilà. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ?

- Bin… Euh… Je… Tu… Nous… Que… Pour…

A cours de mots, Suzaku décida que, parfois, un acte était plus parlant que des mots. Il se pencha, serrant toujours la main de Lelouch dans les siennes, et embrassa son amant. Celui-ci comprit tout de suite ce que cela signifiait, et lui rendit instantanément son baiser. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils allaient basculer sur le lit quand des poings cognèrent violemment sur la porte tandis que la voix de Milly leur criait depuis l'autre côté du battant de bois :

- Dites donc, les tourtereaux, vous croyez pas échapper à la corvée de nettoyage sous prétexte que vous avez trouvé l'âme sœur pendant la soirée ? Allez hop ! Sortez de là, je sais que vous vous êtes enfermés dans la chambre de Lelouch hier soir ! Déjà que je dois me passer de Rival vu que c'était SA fête, vous allez être à mes ordres toutes la journée !

Comme ils savaient pertinemment que Milly était encore plus autoritaire lorsqu'elle avait mal à la tête ou tout autre désagrément lié à une soirée bien arrosée, les garçons ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et sortirent de la chambre tête basse. Ils passèrent toute la journée à nettoyer la salle (mais qui avait bien pu avoir l'idée de commander autant de champagne ?! ah oui, c'est vrai…) puis, exténués, retrouvèrent, pour cette nuit du moins, leurs chambres respectives.

Déjà trois semaines depuis l'anniversaire de Rival. Suzaku avait tout oublié du secret de Lelouch, avec qui il filait le parfait amour (au grand désespoir de leurs fan-clubs respectifs !), jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne ses sorties mystérieuses. Alors, un soir où il avait encore disparu, Suzaku décida d'attendre le retour de Lelouch et de lui poser la question, directement. Et, s'il refusait, le jeune japonais avait d'excellents moyens de le faire parler. La punition à laquelle Lelouch ne résistait jamais, c'était l'interdiction de câlins. Aussi, quand il rentra, le beau brun trouva Suzaku en train de lire tranquillement sur le lit, au lieu du sommeil attendrissant dans lequel il le trouvait chaque fois qu'il rentrait.

- Bin, Su' ? Tu dors pas encore ? C'était pas la peine de m'attendre, tu sais, je suis épuisé de toutes façons. On va se coucher ? J'aurais bien besoin d'un câlin…

Bin voyons. Il avait vu juste… Cependant, au lieu d'acquiescer et d'ouvrir les bras, Suzaku posa calmement son livre et, déclara :

- Pas de câlin tant que tu ne m'as pas dit où tu étais. Je n'aime pas quand tu disparais comme ça, Lulu. T'étais où ? Et c'est quoi ce sac ? ajouta-t-il en désignant le sac noir que Lelouch portait à l'épaule. Je ne l'ai jamais vu…

Pris de cours, Lelouch tenta d'amadouer Suzaku.

- Mais… Su'… Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu sais que je t'aime, et c'est…

Voyant l'air buté de son amoureux, Lelouch déposa les armes. Quand il faisait ses yeux là, il était inutile, et surtout impossible de résister.

- Bon, d'accord. Je vais te le dire, mais tu me jures de ne pas en parler. Tu le jures, Su' ? Alors voilà. En fait…

Au fur et à mesure du récit de Lelouch, les yeux de Suzaku s'agrandissaient, et un sourire s'agrandissait sur ses lèvres. A la fin, il éclata de rire, rassura Lelouch quand à son silence, et ouvrit grand les bras pour que son amoureux puisse s'y blottir.

***

_- Alors, Lelouch ? Tu nous avais caché des choses ! C'est pas bien ça ! _

_ Caché derrière Milly, je souris. Oui, bon, je n'aurais pas dû lui rapporter le secret de Lelouch, mais je le lui avais promis en échange de son soutien pour le découvrir…_

_-Tu aurais pu nous le dire, que tu faisais du patinage artistique ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout le comité viendra te soutenir à ton prochain concours !_

_ Et puis… Je dois bien avouer que la tentation de le voir en costume moulant à paillettes est forte, et seule notre Présidente est capable de le convaincre de nous laisser le voir…_

* * *

Je sais, ça vole pas bien haut mais… Je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette petite fic, alors laissez vos impressions !


End file.
